Une sorte de paradis
by AerynSolaria
Summary: Cette fanfic est une suite de la nouvelle de J.M. Straczynski " Space, Time & the Incurable Romantic"


_bref résumé de " __Space, Time & the Incurable Romantic" : __Marcus a été réanimé 300 ans dans le futur. Ne pouvant vire sans elle, il décide de faire faire un clone de Susan auquel il fait implanter la mémoire de l'Ivanova originale grâce à une empreinte neurologique prélevée par les minbaris. Ce clone a l'âge et les souvenirs à cet âge de Susan juste avant l'attaque sur le WhiteStar._

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Susan semblait être la même que celle qu'il avait connu. Marcus s'endormit confiant.

Au matin, Susan se réveilla en sursaut en inspirant profondément puis s'écria "Où suis je ?" Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Une plage, une magnifique plage bordée par une mer paisible d'un bleu étincelant. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon.

Le Ranger accourut et s'accroupit près d'elle.

"Marcus? "

"Qu'est ce que ?" Susan ne put finir sa phrase, elle était bouleversée et sa voix traduisait ce trop plein d'émotions. Elle se mis à sourire et posa sa main sur la joue de Marcus "Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, tu m'attendais ? "

Le visage de Marcus était blême. Qu'était il arrivé, ce n'était pas la Susan d'hier. Il allait falloir qu'il explique tout et après accepterait-elle encore qu'il l'approche ?

Susan regarda ses mains et les porta à son visage puis elle scruta son corps. Elle souriait : "j'ai retrouvé le corps de ma jeunesse"

"C'est le paradis? Tu m'a attendu tout ce temps ?" C'était la première fois que le son de la voix de son amour exprimait réellement de la joie.

Marcus ne savait que faire. Elle se rappelait apparemment, elle se rappelait de tout.

"Delenn m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire, que je trouverai enfin la paix. Je crois que ce sont les dernières paroles que j'ai pu entendre avant de ..."

Pas possible! Susan se rappelait de sa mort, impossible l'empreinte neurologique avait été faite plusieurs mois auparavant. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une solution, c'était elle : la vrai Susan. Elle était revenue avec lui.

Marcus lui pris les mains

"C'est toi Susan, c'est vraiment toi alors, tu es revenue?" Marcus pleurait, il avait espéré pouvoir récréer un avatar mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous la vrai Susan n'aurait pu revenir. Elle était là, il en était sûr. Comment était-ce possible? Les Minbaris croient que les âmes peuvent se réincarner. C'est peut être cela, l'âme de Susan avait retrouvée son propre corps. Un miracle. Il pourrait la soulager de toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait involontairement causées. Mais avant il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité , quelle qu'en fut les conséquences.

"Susan, on est en 2582, ce n'est pas le paradis, désolé"

"Quoi ? Qu'as tu encore fait Marcus ?" Le ton de Susan était irrité et autoritaire

Marcus sourit, c'était si bon de la revoir ! Puis il lui expliqua. On l'avait réveillé plus de trente ans auparavant, plus de trois cents ans après sa cryogénisation. Il était vivant mais seul et il n'avait aucune chance de revoir un jour sa seule raison de vivre : Susan. Il avait alors décidé de faire un clone de sa bien-aimée et s'était refait cryogénisé en attendant qu'elle atteigne l'âge de sa Susan. Ce clone bénéficiait des souvenirs prélevés sur la véritable Ivanova peu avant sa mort mais le ranger avait pris soin de ne faire implanter que ceux d'avant qu'il ne donne sa vie pour elle.

"Pourquoi Marcus? Tu vois tu n'a pas celle que tu voulais devant toi,je suis devenu une vieille femme Marcus, je ne suis plus la même tu sais. J'ai vécu tant de choses. Le physique te leurre Marcus."

"J'ai pu apercevoir quelle avait été ta vie Susan. Je pensais que tu pourrais être heureuse, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Tu n'aurais pas dû te rendre malade pour moi. Mais ce que j'ai retenu c'est que d'une certaine façon tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec moi : sur Minbar, tu venais me parler quotidiennement même si j'étais cryogénisé."

"Tu m'avais sauvé la vie"

"Je ne sais pas si ça explique tout. J'aimerai tant entendre tout ce que tu me disait"

"J'ai vécu une vie Marcus, certainement pas celle dont je rêvais mais une vie, une longue vie même. Tu es encore jeune , c'est idiot de t'embarrasser de moi. Il faut que tu vives Marcus"

"Susan, tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit en te réveillant tout à l'heure ?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu pensais être au paradis, tu pensais que je t'avais attendu ! Tu ne semblais pas rejeter tout ça ! "

"Ça n'était pas pareil"

"Si je t'avais attendu et que tu viennes ensuite ça n'aurait pas effacé ton expérience de vie. Donc ça aurait été pareil"

Susan était si heureuse d'entendre de nouveau les raisonnements à la Marcus. Elle sourit.

"Je t'aime Susan"

"Je t'aime aussi Marcus, je t'ai aimé toute ma vie"

"Alors accorde nous cette nouvelle chance"

Susan regarda son corps de nouveau jeune, regarda Marcus. Après tout son amour pour lui n'avait fait que grandir pendant toutes ses années, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, il avait été présent en pensée à chaque instant. Oui, en quelque sorte c'était le paradis. Après l'avoir involontairement enfermé dans une sorte d'enfer, Marcus avec sa nouvelle maladresse lui offrait cette fois le paradis. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa.

Fin


End file.
